Incurable
by Andra-ggfan
Summary: Jess and Rory finally go on a long overdue real date. It doesn't end there. Sequel to "Two at the Most", rated M for suggestive stuff, but nothing explicit. One-shot.


**A/N: Ta-da! The long teased about sequel to "Two at the Most" is here. (And for "Changes" readers, this is what I was talking about). I had a blast writing it and I hope you'll love it as much as I do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Incurable<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"And if my heart be scarred and burned,<em>

_The safer, I, for all I learned."_

* * *

><p>"Oh, God…" Rory moaned, trying to catch her breath as her mouth found his again.<p>

"Exactly the sort of occasion I reserve the tile for."

"Rightfully earned." She nodded, laughing and he tried to roll away from her but she stopped him, her legs holding him in place. "Nuh-uh."

"Why?" Jess smirked, dipping down and kissing her neck.

"Because I like having you this close." She grinned, ruffling his hair. "It's a nice feeling."

"Like I needed confirmation that you're crazy." Crashing down slightly, he watched as her smile grew even bigger, her fingers running down his back slowly. "You're not going to be able to breathe soon."

"Maybe, but I don't care." Turning her head to look at him, she kissed him softly. "Have I mentioned yet I had fun tonight?"

"I deduced." Jess cocked his eyebrows, smirking. "You weren't exactly quiet."

Blushing, she bit her lip, suddenly unhappy that their proximity meant that she couldn't hide. "I meant at dinner too, jerk."

"And again, I deduced. We wound up like this, you couldn't have hated it too much."

"You're going to be a smug bastard now, aren't you?"

"Hey, you were the one telling me last night modesty isn't me. Just heading your advice." Sneaking his arms under her, he held on to her tightly as he rolled to his back, taking her with him. "Sorry, was getting uncomfortable."

"I'll let you get away with it." She lifted her head, kissing him quickly before nestling herself close to him as he tangled his hand in her hair.

"This _is _nice." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Careful, I may think you're a softie." Rory smiled. "If I'd known this would be…well, like this in high school, we would have spent a lot more time naked."

"It's ok, some of the stuff I learned after high school. Plus, I think we had the years of pent up frustration helping out here."

"Not sure, I say we could have done very well even without the frustration."

"I believe that means we must do this again, just to prove that theory."

"Whatever it takes, really. If it's in the name of science." She giggled, kissing his chest before pulling herself off him, rolling to the side. "It's been far too long since the last time I did this." She mumbled, staring at the ceiling.

"Dry spell?"

"There really aren't that many chances to go sleeping around while on a campaign trail."

"Suddenly you coming to the open house makes so much more sense."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She turned her body to look at him, leaning on one arm.

"Just that you were clearly there to get me in bed." Moving his hand to the back of her neck, he pulled her in for a kiss, smirking. "Job well done."

"That is so not true." She tried to argue, feeling her cheeks get redder.

"No way you're going to blush now."

Hiding her face in his chest, she laughed, and he buried his hand in her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll take that means there's some sort of five minute window before and after before the blushing starts again? Is it because your blood is somewhere else?"

"No." She giggled again, lifting her head. "It's more like ten minutes usually."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Lying back down on his chest, she took his hand, tangling their fingers together. "I didn't come for this. I just…wanted to see you. Make sure you're ok."

"Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"It's not that I thought you weren't. Just that no one really talks to me about you."

"Why?"

"They just don't. I think they used to be unsure about how to handle it and now it's simply ingrained." She explained, looking at him. "It's sweetly overprotective of them."

"I'll admit, I'm sort of looking forward to seeing Taylor's face when he realizes we're back on." Jess smirked.

"Does this mean you're actually willing to come back to Stars Hollow with me?" She asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"I assumed I'd have to eventually. Plus Liz has been bugging me for ages to go, so…screw it. Might as well."

"Your selfless sacrifice will be rewarded."

"This reward involves more nudity?"

"Maybe." Rory smiled, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth as she ran her hand slowly down his body, stopping an inch below his navel.

"Teasing's not nice, Miss Gilmore."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Fighting words." Jess smirked, rolling her over.

* * *

><p>"<em>This means you're barely stopping yourself from ripping my clothes off, right?" Jess smirked as the waitress left their table, having dropped two Cokes.<em>

"_Or that I have no desire to feel like this morning any time soon. Whatever feeds into your ego more."_

"_I'll stick to my interpretation, thanks."_

"_Thought you would." Rory laughed, shaking her head. "I don't see you doing tequila shots either."_

"_I'm driving."_

"_Convenient."_

"_It is." Smirking, he picked up his glass, taking a small sip. "How did Lorelai react to the news? Because I'm assuming there was a phone call the minute I dropped you back at the hotel."_

"_I'd try to argue but…"_

"_But I've met you before?"_

"_That." She nodded. "She…"_

"_Is getting the voodoo doll out?"_

"_No. Though I'm sure it's still somewhere in the attic." Rory smiled. "She's decided that as long as this is what I want, she is going to be happy for us."_

"_That sounds so not like Lorelai."_

"_I skipped some steps in that conversation."_

"_Ah." He nodded knowingly. "Sorry."_

"_It's ok. She doesn't hate you or anything; she was just not excited about it. She'll get there."_

"_And you're still sure this is what you want?"_

"_Yes." Rory replied, certainty in her voice. "You?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then Luke and I can wear her down and convince her you're actually a pretty decent guy after all."_

_Taking her hand, he wrapped their fingers together, smiling. "Don't doubt that you are what I want."_

"_I won't as long as you won't."_

"_Sounds fair." Lifting their hands, he placed a small kiss on her palm before releasing it again as the waitress approached their table, holding two plates in her hands._

"_At what point this week do I get to see this bar you own?" Rory changed the subject when they were alone again._

"_Frankly, I was sort of hoping to avoid it as long as possible."_

"_Aw, why? Ashamed of me?" She pouted, making him smirk._

"_You asking that while you're wearing that dress is such a giant discrepancy, I can't even begin to tell you. Although, honestly, you asking that at any time…" He pointed out and she blushed again._

"_Thank you."_

"_Stating facts. I'm just trying to keep you away from Matt and Chris. Because they're nice guys, but they're either going to try to get stories about me out of you or tell you stories and I don't like either of those options."_

"_What if I promise I won't tell them a thing?"_

"_That still doesn't solve the second thing." He shook his head, laughing again. "We can go whenever you want."_

"_You sure? I don't want to butt into any…"_

"_Rory." He cut her off, raising eyebrow._

"_Sorry." She smiled. "Ok, I've got to ask. How did you start working with them? Because Chris I get, my Matthew? Explain, please."_

"_They published my book." He shrugged, trying to explain. "How they started this? Long story. But I met them a couple of days after I moved here from New York. They were looking for someone new to join __Truncheon, I was looking for a job and working with books didn't seem like the worst idea in the world, so we pulled it together."_

"_I'm jealous."_

"_Why?"_

"_Don't get me wrong, I love me job, but working with books all day? Must be heaven."_

"_It's far less glamorous than you'd think, trust me." Jess smirked. "It's a lot of dealing with flaky printers and flaky web designers and flaky everyone. I think we mostly got the bar so we could have somewhere to drown our sorrows that wouldn't kick us out." _

"_Whatever. Ruin it for me." She laughed, making a face at him. "Mean."_

"_It does have its good parts."_

"_Oh, yeah? Tell me about them."_

* * *

><p>"There is no way you could have been that good at that in high school." Rory grinned a satisfied smile as he kissed his way up her body, resting his head between her breasts.<p>

"Should have tried me."

"Smug bastard."

"Hey, my parents may have had the world's shortest marriage, but I still don't qualify for the second part of that. Stick to calling me a jerk or something." He laughed, pressing a kiss to her skin.

"I'm sorry." She pouted slightly and Jess lifted his head, kissing her bottom lip.

"I was kidding, relax."

"I've never heard you joking about them, I didn't think you could."

"I've mellowed out."

"If you started listening to Enya, I take back everything I've said about wanting to be with you."

"I said I mellowed, not that I had a lobotomy."

Laughing, she shook her head slightly before kissing him. "I thought for sure all the crap books you read would have had that effect on you."

"You want to argue literature naked?"

"There is no bad time for it."

"I can distract you until you agree with me." He cocked an eyebrow, moving his hand down. Mirroring his gesture, she ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

"So can I."

"Huh." Pulling himself up, Jess pinned her arms down in the next move. "Really?" He asked, smirking.

"Cheat."

"All's fair in love and war."

"Which one of those is this?"

"Both." He admitted, a slightly bitter smile on his face as his hands let go of her and he moved beside her, looking into her eyes. "I don't know if _we_ can have one without the other."

"I wish we could. Love is a thing that can never go wrong and all that." Rory cupped his face in her hand, his smile reflected in hers.

"Dorothy Parker knew her stuff."

"Is it love?" She asked wearily, pulling his bottom lip between hers for a second. "Or will it be?"

"We're…well, us. It's really never not love."

"I suppose you're right. Remember that night you came to my dorm?"

"More clearly than I care to." Jess acknowledged.

"Do you still know that we're supposed to be together?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know it then. If it only had taken me less…" She closed her eyes, smiling sadly. "I know now."

"Good." His smile softened, kissing her. "We got through the twilight, it's fucking smooth sailing from now on. The night doesn't concern me."

"Then let's stop being sad, it's a horrible way to waste our measly week together."

"As you wish."

"Westley, you're not telling me this is a kissing book!"

"Oh, yeah, it is." Jess laughed, his mouth finding hers for an instant. "I'd tell you to keep your shirt on, but it's far too late for that. And I much prefer you like this."

"Good." She smiled, moving her body on top of his and kissing him.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe you bought Playboy." Jess smirked, sliding a bit closer her as his fingers kept playing on her leg.<em>

"_I had to, I wanted to read your story." She defended herself. "If it's that hard to believe, I can show it to you."_

"_You kept it? Huh, didn't know you were into that sort of thing."_

"_Shut up!" Rory protested, blushing furiously. "I ripped the page and got rid of everything else."_

"_Of course you did."_

"_Fine, come back to my hotel and you can see for yourself."_

"_Careful, I may think you want me over for something more than that."_

_Blushing again, Rory bit her lip, trying to gather the courage to get the sentence out. "I did mention something earlier…"_

"_Can I make one point before, as much as I'm kicking myself in my head because I should keep quiet?" __He grimaced._

"_Yes."_

"_We don't have to sleep together tonight because of last night or this morning or anything."_

"_I know."_

"_I felt like I had to say it."_

"_Going for gentleman points?"_

"_Again, just going for not winning any jackass ones." Jess shrugged, leaning in and licking her bottom lip, his hand moving up her thigh. Catching his tongue between her lips, she grinned playfully._

"_Trust me, I want to."_

"_Thank fuck." Jess smirked, looking at the check on the table. "Give me one minute and then you can prove to me that you're that nice and didn't even look at the naked women."_

"_Didn't say I didn't look." She licked her lip as he pulled away from her, lifting her eyebrows for a second, making him swallow hard. _

"_I take the minute thing back. Give me one second and I'll take care of this."_

"_Better." _

* * *

><p>"You still haven't showed me your collection of my stories."<p>

"It's here." She flipped over, opening the nightstand drawer and pulling a folder out of it before handing it to him.

"You've clearly been carrying a torch for me all these years if you sleep with my stuff next to your bed."

"Shut up, I was just rereading it the other night in the hope that I'd get to talk to you about them."

"You can't hide it now." Jess winked, his hand cupping her face as he kissed her. "You're chasing me around obsessively."

"Whatever." Her smile softening, she ruffled his messy hair. "I'm proud of you, that's all. I think you're an amazing writer."

"Give me that in writing, I'll hang it on my wall."

"I don't count as literature critic."

Leaning closer to her ear, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "You do to me."

Blushing again, Rory kissed him. "You've definitely mellowed. I think I like it." Picking up the folder again, she showed it to him. "Can I put this back or do you need to convince yourself that I'm not lying?"

"'S ok. You look trustworthy."

"That makes it much easier to pick up victims." She laughed as she turned around to put the folder back, Jess moving closer and kissing her back. "Do you ever tire?" She smiled, turning around and kissing him.

"You have any idea how much coffee I had today? I may not sleep for a week."

"Amateur."

"Give me a while, I'll learn to keep up with your drinking habits."

"You better, or I'll have to reevaluate this." Rory joked, straddling him in the next move. "Don't want to disappoint your woman, do you?"

"Never." Jess smirked, his hands moving to her waist.

"Then start writing something new."

"And here I thought this was going to involve more sex." Sitting up, he moved his arms to hug her, pulling her as close to him as he could. "Since you taste way better than you feel."

"I'm not in any way morally opposed to that, haven't I made that clear already? I am however going to badger you until you give me new stories."

"I'll see what I can do."

Moving her mouth to his neck, Rory smiled, her fingers twisting a strand of his hair. "You taste good too. Very, very good."

"I have no clothes left to rip off you, don't make me want to do it."

"Calm down, you'll get plenty of that this week."

"Not enough."

"Yeah, definitely." She agreed with a wistful smile. "Then we'll just have to wait until I can move here."

"Suppose I'll have to take that, as much as I don't like waiting."

"Would you prefer I left you some clothes to rip when I'm not here?"

"Nah, it's the off you bit that was fun."

"I'll need to shop weekly, won't I?"

"I'm sure you can train me to behave."

"Why would I want that?" Rory giggled playfully, pushing him down.

"No idea." He smirked in reply, watching her as she started kissing his chest.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Rory smiled, curling up next to an already awake Jess the next morning. "How is it that you're up already?"<p>

Chuckling, he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. "Up? Dirty mind you've got there, Miss Gilmore."

"Shush, I'm not coherent before coffee. Any innuendos are completely accidental."

"So you say." He smirked again. "You want me to go track down some?"

"Don't worry, I'll make it. It's my turn." She untangled her legs from his before getting out of bed, placing one more kiss on his lips as she headed for the coffee machine. "I carry this with me."

"I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, no one is." She smiled, walking into the bathroom to fill up the pot.

"I've got to say, I never pictured you as the kind to walk naked around the place." Jess smirked, sitting up on the bed to get a better view. Blushing, Rory looked down.

"It sort of slipped my mind."

"I wasn't complaining. In fact, I'm seriously enjoying having been proved wrong."

Shaking her head, she laughed, still blushing. "Chances I'm ever going to be allowed to get dressed now?"

"Nonexistent."

Letting the coffee maker brew, Rory walked back to the bed and straddled him over the sheet, a coy smile on her lips. "Good."

"Fuck." Jess whispered, kissing her. "You're gonna turn me into a madman." He moved his hands to her ass, smirking as he pulled her closer.

"Can't wait."

Moving his mouth to her neck, Jess started trailing kisses wherever he could. A couple of minutes later, she tried to push him away.

"Coffee's done."

"Don't care." He mumbled, not moving his mouth.

"I need some to keep up."

"You're doing quite well."

"Jess…" She drew out his name, pushing him back again. "Five minutes." Moving her hand down, she griped him gently. "I'll make it up to you."

"Where the fuck was this side of you in high school? Or last night for that matter?" Jess smirked, releasing his hold on her, watching her walk to the coffee machine again.

"I had to make you buy me dinner first." She joked, pouring the coffee into two cups and handing him one before sitting in the armchair next to the bed. "It's the first rule of being a woman."

"Good to know."

"You won't need to remember that one, you're exclusively dating me from now on." She moved her foot over his leg, smiling.

"Oh, barely had a date and you're already staking your claim?"

"Yes. I'll get out the branding iron."

"Not sure if I'm into _that_ sort of thing."

"Spoilsport." She giggled, sipping from her mug. "You're ok with it though?"

"Yes." Jess reassured her, catching her foot as it made its way up his body and caressing it. "I don't sleep around anyway."

"How boring."

"You do?" He cocked an eyebrow, looking at her.

"No, but it's much less fun if you agree."

"Convince me you're worth my time then." He tilted his head to the side invitingly.

"Let me finish my coffee."

"Coward."

"I have my priorities straight." Rory laughed, sipping from her coffee mug.

"Excuses."

Setting her cup aside on the table, she moved to the bed, sitting on top of him, her hands pinning his down as she caught his bottom lip between hers.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot your lip is?"

"I've been told." Pouting, Rory pulled away for a second and Jess freed his hand from her grip, pulling her in for a kiss. "What, you don't like the smugness any more?"

"Nah, I'll handle it."

Flipping them over in one move, only the thin sheet between them, he moved his mouth to her neck, trailing kisses on it. "You better."

"Or?" She teased, her hand placed on the back of his neck, keeping him in place.

"Or I'll be very boring. Something."

"How scary."

"Running out of blood to go to the brain."

Pushing him aside, Rory giggled, getting out of bed quickly. "Sorry, still haven't finished my coffee."

"Complete and utter tease."

Smiling innocently, she sipped from her coffee as Jess picked up his.

"You have 30 seconds or I'll have to see how good you are at drinking that without spilling while I do my best to distract you."

"Did you just threaten to get between me and my coffee?"

"Yes."

"And the record for the shortest relationship has been set." Rory laughed, taking a couple of steps around the room.

"It was good while it lasted."

"Some might even say excellent."

"I suppose I should get dressed and leave now."

"It's for the best."

Standing up, Jess took her mug from her, smirking.

"Hey! Again?" She protested, laughing.

"Yes." Putting the mug down, he wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I had to say goodbye properly." He covered her mouth with his, holding her tightly. "Goodbye."

"On second thought…"

"Starting to realize some things are more important than coffee?" He cocked an eyebrow, smirking as he ran his hand up her bare back.

"Never. Just don't want to get a reputation as a tease." She pushed him backwards, making him sit back on the bed before straddling him again.

"Huh."

"Well put." Rory grinned, kissing him as her hands moved over his arms.

"I take pride in my eloquence."

"As you should." She pushed him down again, making him lie back. "I'm gonna propose a deal."

"Go."

"You're at two strikes when it comes to coffee. Don't go for the third one and we'll be happy."

"Us? Happy? That's a new one." Jess smirked, closing his eyes as she kissed his chest.

"We have to try it eventually. Now seems about right."

"Maybe with enough nows, we'll get to longer."

"Scary. What if you never get rid of me again?" She smiled, a hint of seriousness in her voice and he opened his eyes again.

"I'll live." Jess smiled in reply, kissing her softly.

"You sure?"

"Kidding me? A woman who buys _Playboy_? That's got to be in the top three of most desirable attribute."

"Am I ever going to live that down?"

"No." He smiled, his hand moving down her body. "I believe you said something about not wanting a reputation as a tease earlier?"

"I did indeed." Rory giggled, pinning his hands down. "Let me see what I can do about it…"


End file.
